


The best feeling in the world

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet Short and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows what the best feeling in the world is and it has nothing to do with winning 18 gold medals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best feeling in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written during my lunchbreak.

Michael loves how he feels when Ryan wraps his leg around his when they are lying on the sofa watching a sports game

Michael loves how is heart starts to beat faster when Ryan lays his head on his chest when they lie in bed

Michael loves how he gets goose pimples when Ryan absentminded runs his hands through Michaels hair at random moments during the day

Michael loves how he feels like a teenager when he and Ryan play footsie during dinner at Michael’s mum’s house

Michael loves how he feels relaxed and falls fast asleep when Ryan draws circles with his fingers on his stomach

Michael loves how his hands go all sweaty when Ryan plays with his hands on long haul flights

Michael loves how his sides hurt from laughing when Ryan tries to give him fishy kisses

Michael loves how he feels special when Ryan asks about every aspect of his day during dinner

Michael loves how he feels when Ryan cheers him up by rapping him his favourite song

Michael loves how Ryan feels in his arms when they fall asleep together late at night

 

Michael loves that the best feeling in the world is being loved by Ryan Lochte.


End file.
